Submitting To Fun
by LetsGiveThisOneMoreShot
Summary: Megan spent a lot of her time trying to take care of everything. It didn't leave a lot of time for herself. One day while spending some time with a friend, which just happened by chance, he decided that she needed to have a little fun in her life. And he gave himself the task of helping her find it.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: I own nothing except for the OC's. There are a lot of them throughout the story, but most of them aren't all that important. Just a handful.**

**This was also the brainchild of a friend of mine. Talking through Wrestlemania kind of sparked this idea in my head, so I wrote it and am blaming it on her. I hope you all enjoy.**

Autumn was approaching as the mornings were beginning to be chilly. Sometimes the cool weather would sneak into the afternoon. This morning was a big chilly as Megan, her brother, and a few of their friends were gathered by a park bench They made Sundays their days of relaxation. Whoever was available would get together and get some food, play some sport, go somewhere, whatever they were in the mood for that would help them unwind from the stress of the week. There were usually about five or six regulars, and others would come and go depending on their schedule. They had met in all different kinds of ways. School, mutual friends, at the food store. Everyone was pretty easy going and they all seemed to get along. They were all just a bunch of young adults trying to get their lives on the right path, while still trying to enjoy the simple things in life.

"Who's brilliant idea was it to meet outside?" Nick asked as he was slightly shivering standing in only a t-shirt.

"Your sister's." Mason, one of their friends answered.

"Hey! Don't get mad at me just because you weren't smart enough to bring a sweatshirt!" Megan said as she tried to tuck away stray strands of hair that were blowing in the wind. She had her hands tucked warming inside the ends of her sweatshirt.

"So what are we going to do today?" Mia asked  
"We could play some mini gold. We haven't done that in a while." Ben suggested.

"You know what else we haven't done in a while, go to the zoo!" Logan exclaimed.

"We could drive down to the boardwalk and have lunch and take a stroll." A thick Irish accent suggested behind them.

Everyone turned around and was surprised to see Finn Balor standing there behind them. He was rarely able to make these Sunday group outings due to his travel schedule. Usually they had a heads up if he was going to be around, so no one had expected to see him today.

"What are you doing here!"

"There's a house show in South Jersey tonight, and with the brand switch I got thrown on it last minute." He answered. "So I thought I'd see if I could come find you guys and see if you'd want to go."

Some of their friends has seen him more recently than others. Some spoke to him more frequently than others. Some were closer to him than others. But he got along with everyone. He knew Nick and Mason the best because while he was wrestling for a certain company they were training there. He knew Logan because her boyfriend wrestled for the company so she would hang around. And he knew Megan because Nick didn't have his license so she would often drive him and stay until practice was over. By the time she would get home she would only have about a half hour before she would have to turn around to go get him, so she would just hang out there and read or help out.

"So what do you say? Boardwalk and show? There's plenty of extra tickets so I wouldn't have a problem getting some." Finn asked.

"Hell yeah, I'm in!" Mason exclaimed.

"I can go for the food part, but can't stay for the wrestling. I have to work tonight." Logan stated.

"We can walk on the beach!" Megan said excitedly.

"Megan, it's freezing!" Nick stated.

"Not if you dress yourself appropriately. Do you see has Finn has his jacket on? And how Logan and I Have sweatshirts? We are fine."

"She has a point."

"Shut up. Let's just go." Nick said.

"Yeah! Food and wrestling!" Nick said sounding like a kid.

"I suppose I'll be driving?" Megan asked.

"You still can't drive yet?" Finn asked.

"I can. I just can't parallel park without running over the cones." Nick answered. "Apparently, they don't trust you with a license if you do that."

Everyone got into various vehicles and made their way to the boardwalk that was near the arena where the show was being held that night. They had a great time walking up and down the boardwalk, in and out of the shops, eating all the creative food, riding some of the rides that were open. Since summer was ending it was pretty deserted. The only people that were really there were ones who lived there. Finn enjoyed hanging out with his friends. He didn't stand out around them, he was just one of the crowd. They were all acting like teenagers just running around enjoying themselves.

"Finn, this was a great idea." Logan said.

"Yeah it was. Thanks." Megan said with a smile.

"I can't remember when I had this much fun." Nick added.

"I'm glad." He said with a smile. "I actually enjoyed it more than I thought I would too."

"Now it's time for wrasslin!" Mason announced.

Logan left to go back to work. The remainder of the group who were there made their way into the arena for the show. It was a much smaller show than usual, house shows usually are, and that makes for a pretty good time. Everyone really enjoyed themselves. After the show, they went around to where the wrestlers parked so they could say goodbye to Finn before heading back home. It was getting late and they still had a little over an hour ride back home.

"You guys have fun?" Finn asked.

"Yeah it was awesome! Thank you!" Mason said shaking his hand.

"No problem." Finn smiled.

"And to think, a few years ago we were in some little warehouse down the road." Nick said.

"Yeah. Just keep on going man, and you'll get here one day too. Remember what I told you." Finn said and Nick nodded.

Nick and Mason started walking back to Megan's car. She gave Finn a hug before leaving.

"You put on a great show tonight. Thanks for the invite." She said.

"Always great to be back with friends." He said as he hugged her as well.

"I am not going to want to get up tomorrow." Mason stated as they walked.

"I know, but it was worth it." Nick replied.

"Yeah, you're right."

Nick looked over his shoulder as they walked to see where Megan was. He saw that she and Finn had pulled apart from their hug and were looking at each other talking, then she left him and began to job to where they were going.

"You guys ready?" She asked as she caught up to them.

"Just waiting on you cupcake." Mason replied as he opened the back door.

"Don't call me that." She told him as she got into the driver's seat.

Mason had fallen asleep on the ride home, though he would end up denying that later. Nick was pretty quiet on the ride home as well Megan just assumed it was because he was tired. She just put her music on softly and it being so late on a Sunday night there was no traffic and they were able to get back pretty quick. They got to Mason's place first and dropped him off then she continued to drive to the home and she and her brother rented together.

"So." Nick began now that they were alone. "What's going on with you and Balor?"

"What are you talking about?" Megan asked.

"You two looked pretty chummy back there." Nick stated.

"I was thanking him for the night and saying goodbye." Megan told him.

"Are you dating him?" Nick asked bluntly.

"No!"

"Why don't I believe you?"

"Because you're crazy?" Megan suggested."First off, you know I can't lie to you. I'm incapable of it. Second, I'm pretty sure if I were dating him you would be aware of it." She told him. "We're just friends."

Nick grunted and sat back in his seat. He knew what he saw, and knew it looked more than friendly. But he also knew his sister was right. It may be a art of their "twin bond" that they share, but she really couldn't lie to him. He saw through it every time, no matter how big or small. He always knew when something was up with her or when she was lying. She had tried to lie to him in the past and it was unsuccessful. Luckily for her, she was able to find a few loopholes here and there. She wasn't lying, she wasn't dating Finn. She never did in the past either. But they did have somewhat of a special relationship going on.

_Megan and Finn pulled apart from their hug._

"_So, I'm going to be home tomorrow since the show is nearby. Do you want to come over?"_

"_I do have off tomorrow, so yeah, sounds like fun." Megan replied. _

"_Alright. Say around 10:30?" _

_She answered by smiling and nodding, then left jogging off into the distance to catch up to her brother and friend who were almost at her car._


	2. Chapter 2

The first time something happened between Finn and Megan it was completely spontaneous. It was just another day at the beach in the warm summer sun. Megan and Nick and a few others lived in New Jersey while Finn and a few other of their friends lived in New York. During the summer the beach ended up being their go to spot. Finn had been around Megan many times, but usually she was in jeans or shorts and t-shirts. They were out running around somewhere or at wrestling practice. She usually wore whatever she felt comfortable in. But for some reason today, seeing her playing volleyball in a bathing suit made him see her differently. It was as if for the first time he noticed that she was a girl, and not just a friend hanging around. She also recently dyed her hair a nice auburn color in an effort to get away from the blonde locks she shared with her brother. He tried to spend the rest of the day with his other friends in an effort to avoid the feelings she was having and make things go back to normal.

The day was winding down and everyone was gathering up their things and getting ready to go home. Megan had gone into the bathroom, and when she came out she looked around for her friends, but the only person she recognized was Finn. She jogged over to him.

"Hey Finn, have you seen Mia? I can't find her anywhere."

He turned around to face her. She had put her denim shorts back on, had her towel wrapped around her neck, and carried her pink beach bag. "She left a few minutes ago."

"What? She was my ride!"

"She said that you were going to go home with Nick and Mason so she and Logan left." Finn replied.

"Great. The one time I drive myself. Nick and Mason left with Chuck before I even went into the bathroom." She said with a frustrated sigh. "Why are you still here?"

"Traffic into New York is crazy this time of day so I was going to just hang out here for a bit."He answered.

"I don't suppose you'd want to kill some time by driving me home?" Megan asked shyly.

"Well I can't leave you out here now can I? That might ruin my image." He answered with a laugh.

"Thank you Finn. I'll give you some gas money or something when we get back to my place."

"Keep your money." He said as he grabbed his stuff and they began to walk to his car.

"Well at least let me get you something to eat since you'll be driving through dinner time." She suggested as she followed him.

They got into his car and began the ride back to her house. A few minutes into the drive she was able to hook her phone up to his charger in the car. Hers had died during the day. She saw that Nick had texted her telling her that they were going to stop at a bar on the way home for some drinks and dinner. He obviously thought she was still going home with Mia. She had wrapped her towel around her like a blanket and got comfortable. This was really the first time and she and him had had some actual one-on-one time.

"So, what's something the world doesn't know about Finn Balor?" She asked.

"Ah, you're trying to get all my secrets and exploit me already huh?" He joked.

"Of course." She laughed.

"Lets just say you probably already know all you need to know without realizing it."

"How so?"

"You can tell a lot about someone in the business I'm in by the character they play. There's always part of them somewhere. It's either who they are or who they want to be." He explained.

"That can't always be true."

"Usually is."

"There is no way your goofball self is anything like Prince Devitt." She said catching him off guard. Megan wasn't actually a wrestling fan herself. She had seen it growing up because her brother and father had liked it, and she had been around it supporting her brother, but she didn't really follow it herself.

"What do you know about Prince Devitt?" He chuckled.

She shrugged. "I heard it mentioned a lot so I looked it up. He's an egotistical jerk who will do whatever he has to do to get himself on top. There is no way any part of you is like him"

"Well he's in there."

"I'll believe it when I see it."

"Didn't anyone ever warn you to be careful what you wish for?" He said in a playful tone.

"That's fine with me. I love Prince Devitt."

"What? How can you love that?"

"I dunno. I just dig the whole character concert. He'll do what he has to do to make sure he gets what he wants. He takes it to new limits." She explained. "Which leaves me with my previous statement. He's nothing like you. You're too nice." She said as he pulled the car up into the driveway. "Did you want to come in for a little bit?"

"No thanks, I'm good. But I will wait here to make sure you're not locked out."

She rolled her eyes. I better not be. That's all I need today. Come on. I feel bad. You went this far out of your way just to drop me off. Come get a water or a snack or something."

"Okay fine, if it'll make you feel better." He said turning off his car.

When they got inside, Megan called out for her brother but there was no answer. It was a small two bedroom one story house, if he was home they would have been able to hear each other.

"Guess they're not home yet." She said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Did they say when they'd be back?" Finn asked as he joined her in the kitchen.

"Nope. Just that they were getting some drinks and food. But I'm okay if they stay out for a while. It would be nice to have the place to myself for a change." She said as she walked over to the fridge and pulled out some cranberry juice. "Want some?"

"No thanks. I'm good." He replied.

She grabbed a cup from the cabinet and began to pour the juice. She put the juice jug back in the fridge and went to pick up the cup to drink it, but ended up dropping it. It spilled onto her shorts as it bounced off of the counter then landed on the floor. She groaned in frustration.

"This really isn't my day. I'll be right back."

She disappeared into a small hallway that was attached to the kitchen to put her shorts into the wash right away hoping to save them. Finn tried to be helpful by cleaning up the mess on the floor and putting the cup into the sink while she was gone. She came back into the kitchen in just her bikini. She had debated on going to get some clothes to change into first, but she decided against it. It was only Finn and he had seen her in her bathing suit all day so she had nothing to feel weird about.

"Thank you. You didn't have to do that." She said when she realized the mess was cleaned up.

"Don't mention it. At least it was plastic and not glass."

"Really, thank you. Between everyone leaving me at the beach, this guy cancelling on me for the fourth time, possibly ruining my favorite shorts, being abandoned for dinner, you've been just about the only positive thing of the day. If it weren't for you I'd probably still be at the beach trying to find some way home."

"It could have been worse. You could have been bitten by a shark."

"You're stretching real hard to find positivity here Balor."

"Okay, you didn't get bad sunburn?" He tried again.

"Okay, I'll give you that one. But I might have had I been stuck there longer." She said with a smile, then filled her cup up with water. At least if she spilled that it wouldn't stain.

"So, four times huh?"

"Yup. Technically five I guess because he was supposed to join us at the beach but said he couldn't make it and we would just hang out tonight. But then on the ride home he texted me and cancelled."

"I guess he's not getting lucky anytime soon then." Finn said with a chuckle trying to make the day lighter.

"Not anymore." Megan said with a laugh. "If anyone would deserve it it would be 're the one that's been here all day."

She walked back over to the counter that was next to the fridge and opened up the cabinet. He knew she was just joking, but his mind couldn't help but wander. He was curious if part of her might be serious. Several thoughts played through his mind on why he shouldn't try anything with her, but those thoughts were starting to get drowned out by the thoughts of how she looked and things he wanted to do.

"Okay, so I promised you something. What do you want? I can make some pasta real quick. I can make sandwiches. I think we still have some stuff to make a pretty good salad unless Nick at ate it all."

She hadn't heard him leave him spot in the kitchen and walk over to where she was. She turned around to go over to the fridge but ended up being almost face to face with him. She was shocked,not expecting to see him there.

"I think I've figured out what I want. And it goes along with the first thing you offered." He said in a low seductive voice, his finger tracing along her thigh and playing with the string on her bathing suit bottom.

"Some, some pasta?" She stuttered.

He chuckled deeply, a sly smile playing on his lips. "I was thinking we could eat out instead."

While talking he had untied the side of her bathing suit and was able to rip them off of her easily. He dropped down to his knees, pushed her legs apart, and dove his tongue in to her clit right away. She grabbed onto the counter behind her and threw her head back and grasped. She definitely didn't expect him to do that. She never saw Finn as anything more than just one of her friends, but at the moment she was so frustrated with everything else she just enjoyed it. He licked her up and down, sucking on her clit causing her to occasionally yelp. She tried to grab onto his hair, but without stopping he reached up, grabbed her hand, and put it back where it was. She got the hint and left it there. She knew that he had a long tongue, and right now he was using it to her advantage as he penetrated her with it.

"Oh God, Finn." Her moans started to get louder and faster and he could tell she was getting close.

He pulled his tongue away and stood back up in front of her. She was going to protest, but before she could he began lightly rubbing her with his fingers. She closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip at his touch. He leaned his head into her, his lips teasing her neck right by her ear.

"You needed this, didn't you Megan."

She nodded in response while whimpering. He began slowly circling her clit with his thumb. So slow it was almost agonizing.

"Do you want me to stop?" He asked.

"God no. Please don't stop."

He smiled and leaned his head over to her neck, kissing and biting. She was writing in front of him, wanting him to touch her more. He bit down a bit harder and to his surprise she seemed to like it. She wrapped her arms around him trying to pull him closer. He pressed his thumb down to her clit causing her to yell out and dig her nails into his back. That caused him to let out a small growl and thrust himself forward. He pulled his head away leaving his hand where it was and glared down into her eyes.

"Put them back and keep them there. If you move them again, I'll stop."

She whimpered and placed her hands back onto the counter where they were. He had a very threatening tone, but but in a way that scared her. Moreso in a way that excited her.

"Good good.: He said to her and began to move this thumb again.

"Finn, please." She begged.

He dropped to his knees again, threw her leg over his shoulder, and began attacking her clit with his tongue again. She gripped onto the counter top tighter than she thought possible. She threw her head back moaning loudly as she came. Her body soon went limp as she breathed heavily.

Finn stood back up and watched her. He started to feel guilty for letting himself give in. He also felt like he betrayed his friend and took advantage of Megan.

"I should probably get back on the road now." He said shakily.

"You don't have to leave." Megan told him.

"Yes I do. This shouldn't have happened. I lost control. I'm sorry." He said as he tried to back away, but she grabbed his hand.

"What do you have to be sorry for?" She asked.

"This. It was out of nowhere, and I was pushy, and Nick will be mad…"

"Hang on for a second. First, what does Nick have to do with this?"

"Won't he feel like I went behind his back?"

"Did you plan on telling him? Because personally I don't see this as his business. And I don't see it as going behind his back. I'm just as much your friend as his, correct?"

"Well, yeah."

"There you go. I'm not just your friend's sister. I'm your friend. And sometimes things happen." She said as she tried to pull him back to her.

"But I was kind of forceful…"

"Did I ask you to stop?" She said looking into his eyes.

"No."

"Then you're fine. Actually, I kind of liked it." She admitted.

"Still, I'm not sure this is a good idea. With my schedule I'm rarely around, and I'm not looking for anything serious right now." He tried to be honest with her.

"Neither am I. I could just really use this right now." She said as she reached her hand down his bathing suit and grabbed him.

He closed his eyes and groaned while leaning closer to her. "Megan, I have to be honest. I'm not sure I'll be able to control myself around you."

"So don't." She said with a teasing smile while slowly stroking him.

"I don't think you know what you're getting yourself into." He said through the groans of him enjoying her touch.

"So why don't you show me." She said the lust radiating in her voice.

"Are you sure that's what you want?" He asked as he moved her hand and pushed himself closer to her. She could feel the large bulge in his bathing suit pressing against her. She moaned and rubbed herself against him. "You want me to fuck you right here, right now?"

"Yes." She moaned.

"Knowing anyone can come home at any minute?"

"Mmm yes."

"Do you want to see where Prince Devitt came from?"

He could see the excitement in her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

The relationship between Megan and Finn didn't really change that night, at all. Whenever they would talk or be together with their friends, they acted as they always did. The only time it was different was if they wanted to be alone together, which usually arose when one of them had a need that needed to be filled and they would find a way to discreetly inform each other. It was hard for Finn to find a steady girlfriend, and he honestly wasn't even really looking for that right now, but it was just as hard for him to find someone out on the road. Every once in a while he would make it work. But he had a dark side deep down in him that came out in the bedroom. He was very dominating, very controlling. And finding some random girl on the road that would be just as happy with that scenario as he was, and making sure it stayed quiet so it didn't get out and ruin his "good boy" imagine WWE had put him in was difficult. He was getting pretty well known and popular in the company and he didn't want to risk jeopardizing that. It would be pretty easy to turn that into something negative and then he would be thrown to the back of the line. But he learned that night that Megan was very much into that as well. Even more than she had realized. So every once in a while they would put their friendship aside and be together. It had only been a few times but they really enjoyed each other. Finn also had surprising control. He never lead on to anything or anyone. Even if he really was in the mood or really liked the way that Megan looked, he was able to keep cool until just the right time.

Some time had gone by, it was now a Friday night. A group of people were gathered at Megan and Nick's house eating dinner. There was a show that night for the company that Nick had now worked for, and it was only a short ride from their place. Their kitchen was filled with a few other guys who wrestled for them, their girlfriend, and some friends. Finn was there as well. He had a rare night off, and when he could he liked to pop into these shows once in a while and see what was going on with the guys he had worked with in the past and helped train.

"All I'm saying is maybe you wouldn't be so uptight if you had a boyfriend." Mason was going on

"And when am I supposed to do that? Between work, doing the shopping, cooking, cleaning, and chauffeuring you two around where is there time?" Megan retorted.

"You need to have a little fun in your life sis."

"Do you realize how much of a mess this place would be if she did?" Mia stood up for her.

"Thank you!"

"Sounds to me like she needs someone who will be there for her, but also understands what a busy schedule is like, and they can find a way to work around that." Finn interjected.

"No way Balor. You're not dating my sister." Nick stated.

"Hadn't planned on it. She's not my time." He replied.

"Gee. Thanks." Megan said.

"I was just throwing it out there. That's the kind of guy you need to look for. Or one that doesn't mind doing some of the chores with you."

"Well this is fun. I'm leaving now. Anyone who's riding with me grab your stuff and let's go." Megan said as she walked out of the kitchen.

"But I'm not done yet!" Mason yelled after her.

"Then get a ride from someone else!" She called back.

She was slightly irritated with all of them. She was used to Mason's annoying comments. He kind of became a second brother to her so it was expected. But for Nick to jump in and tell her who she couldn't date, and for Finn to stay what he did in general just annoyed her. She really wanted to spend her night away from all of them. She spent intermission at the show standing around talking with one of the guy's girlfriends Mia and her friend Logan. They were deep into their conversation laughing and hadn't noticed that someone had been staring at them for a little bit. Nice looking man who was about their age had left his friends and walked over to them.

"So you lovely ladies seem to be having a nice time." He said to them, seeming quite friendly.

"We always do." Mia said.

They had talked for a bit. He introduced himself as Scott. He seemed friendly but not overbearing. He and Megan seemed to hit it off and talked the most out of the four. A little bit later Mia's boyfriend came out from backstage and went over to one of the merchandise tables. She politely excused herself to go over and check on how he was doing after his match.

"Well I see that's why she's here. What about you two?" Scott asked.

"I do have a boyfriend, but he's not here. I'm here because I actually like this." Logan replied.

"I'm here because I'm a glorified taxi cab." Megan laughed.

While they were talking, Scott saw Finn Balor walking around behind the two girls. He was over at the tables talking to one of the wrestlers and was now making his way in their direction.

"Holy shit. I heard that he was here somewhere tonight but I hadn't seen him." Scott commented when he saw him.

Finn seemed to notice him looking because he walked right over to them stopping in between the two women.

"Finn, it's nice to meet you! I'm a big fan." Scott said shaking his hand.

"Thanks. It's nice to meet you too." He said with his signature smile.

"Would you mind if I got a picture?" Scott asked.

"Sure, no problem."

"Megan, would you mind?" Scott asked as he handed her his phone.

"Sure." She smiled.

They posed for the picture and Megan handed Scott his phone back to him.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but do you think I could borrow you for a minute?" Finn asked looking at Megan.

"Yeah sure, excuse me." Megan said to Scott and Logan leaving them alone when she and Finn took a few steps away. "What's up?"

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Enjoying my time at the show?" She answered confused.

"I mean with him."

"I'm sorry but weren't you just telling me that I needed to find a guy?" Megan asked crossing her arms over her chest. "Actually you were telling me what specific guy I needed, right?"

"Yes. But he's not it."

"Excuse me?"

"He's a scumbag that's just trying to bang you."

"And you're one to talk." She mumbled under her breath.

"He's just using you, and I bet I can prove it. Wait to see how attached to you he is the rest of the night now after seeing us talk." Finn pointed out.

"You know what Finn, thanks but I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself."

She was going to walk away, bug he reached his arm out to lightly stop her. He didn't want to cause a scene so he tried to make it look as normal and part of the conversation as possible. He made it look like he was just touching her arm during their conversation.

"You keep telling yourself that sweetheart. Keep telling yourself you can take care of you better than I can. Just remember, you might be leaving with him, but you'll be coming with me later." He said, his deep accent enhancing the words.

"You know what Balor, you can just go fuck yourself."

He smiled as he watched her walk back their friend and the new friend he had made, then walked off in another direction. She was now more than annoyed, more than irritated, she was mad.

"So, you two?" Scott began to ask.

"No, no." Megan answered quickly. "He worked with my brother for a little while so I got to know him. He was just asking about my brother's match later."

Luckily she was able to lie to other people. Intermission was ending so people were going back to their seats.

"Do you mind if I sit with you for the rest of the show?" Scott asked.

"Not at all." Megan answered with a friendly smile,

They made small talk throughout the night. He cheered along side her when Nick was out there. He even hung around after the show with her and Logan while they were waiting on the rest of their friends to get changed and come out.

"So what's the plan now?" Finn asked.

"Food!" Mason suggested.

"Do you do anything other than eat?" Mia asked.

"Sleep." He answered.

"You guys have fun. Scott and I are going to go out and grab something." Megan told them.

"Well we could go out with them if they're all going somewhere." Scott threw in.

"We don't have to do that." Megan whispered to him. "We can justo go out and talk. You don't need to spend the night around a bunch of people you don't know."

"Are you kidding. I wouldn't miss this." He replied.

She was upset at his answer. She was hoping they could go out and get to know each other more. He had no reason to spend the night with her brother and friends who he didn't know. If things went well between them she would introduce them. She didn't want to admit it, but she was thinking maybe Finn was right. Now that he knew she knew Finn, and that her brother and friends were wrestlers, he was even more interested in spending time around not just her, but everyone.

"You guys did an awesome job tonight." Scott said.

"Thanks." Nick replied to him. "So what's the plan?"

"Mason wants to eat." Logan stated.

"Tell me something I don't know." Nick laughed.

"I'm actually ready to go get some sleep." Ben spoke up. He had a tough match that night and had another one again tomorrow.

"I second that." Nick said. "Finn, do you wanna crash on our couch tonight so you don't have to drive back?"

"That would be great actually. Thanks."

"So party at your place then?" Scott asked.

"I don't think so man. Maybe some other time when we go out to eat afterwards." Nick replied. He didn't really know who this guy was. For all he knew he was just a fan of the show and he didn't want him following them home.

"Aw come on. I was going to end up there with Megan anyway!" Scott retorted.

"Says who?" Megan asked. "I've known you for two hours and you think I'm gonna invite you home?"

She sighed in disgust and walked out of the building. Logan followed her out.

"Okay I know we said that you need to find a boyfriend, but you do not need someone like that." She said.

"Tell me about it. The nerve of some people."

"You wanna go out?"

Megan thought for a minute. "You know what, I do. Just let me go home and get changed. I'll meet you at the club on 22nd?"

"Sounds good."

Logan went off into her own direction. Megan waited out by her car for her brother to join her.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked as he jogged outside.

"Yeah I'm fine. Some people just suck." Megan responded.

"I'm proud of you for sticking up for yourself." Nick said to her with a smile.

"Thanks. Not let's go. I have plans to go out."

"Now this is a first." He laughed as he got into the car.

"Shut up or I'm leaving you here." Megan threatened jokingly.

They drove home and Finn pulled up right behind them. Once in the house Megan went right into her room to get changed while Nick was getting some things for Finn to spend the night. She came out of her room in a short black dress. She knew that it would probably set Finn off, but she also knew that he wouldn't do anything about it, and that somewhat made her feel better knowing that she would best him.

"Where are you going?" Finn asked when he saw her.

"Out for a drink with some friends. Don't wait up. Night Nick!"

She walked out shutting the door behind her before he had a chance to reply. She went out for a bit, just talking and trying to forget about the jerks she had in her life with Logan. They had some fun and danced. She arrived back home at about 1:30 in the morning finding the house dark and quiet. She assumed everyone was asleep so she walked in and shut the door quietly trying not to wake anyone up.

"You're home early." She heard his Irish accent call from the dark.


	4. Chapter 4

"Jesus Finn. What the hell?" She looked over and squinting her eyes in the dark she could see the profile of him sitting on the couch.

He got up off the couch and quietly walked over to where she was standing by the door. "Must not have had too much fun being home this early."

"You know, some people would consider this pretty late." She informed him. "Now it was a long day, and I'm tired, I'm going to bed."

She began to walk down the short hallway to her bedroom.

"You clearly didn't get lucky." He said following her. "Not enough time for that."

She walked into her room. "Plenty of time for a quicky in the car. Goodnight."

She tried to close the door, but he put his hand out to block it. He reached out and grabbed her by the hair pulling her towards him roughly. She let out a whimper and she felt her knees get weak as she tried to reach for his hand that was tangled up in her hair.

"Since that was your reaction I'm assuming your car scenario didn't happen." He whispered harshly into her ear, before giving her a light shove into her room.

He followed her into the room and shut the door behind him. She stood there trying to compose herself.

"What do you think you're doing. And what do you care? I'm not your type anyway." She reminded.

"As a girlfriend, no. You're not." He said, then quickly grabbed her throwing her against the wall pinning both of her wrists above her head with one hand. "But in the bedroom you're perfect."

She struggled against him slightly. "Finn, let go."

He chuckled. His normal charming smile now looking devious in the moonlight that shown through the window. "You know that's not how this works."

His fingers traced the inside of her thigh, just going under her dress. She had worn the short sexy dress to piss him off, but now she was cursing herself for it. She thought that he would have been asleep by the time she came home. He moved his hand up her leg moving it around to her ass and squeezing. She tried her best to keep her reaction to herself so he wouldn't see how he was driving her crazy, which over their last few times together he had figured out how to do pretty well. But she was given away when he reached his hand back around the front, tracing her panties and could feel how wet she already was through them. He slipped them just underneath the fabric.

"Do I need to remind you that my brother is right down the hall?" She said in a low voice with a sly smile of her own. The only thing that separated their bedrooms was the small bathroom in between. She thought that would get her off the hook.

But his eyes never lost her. And the devilish smile never left his face. "I suggest you be quiet then."

Without warning he inserted two fingers inside of her and began pumping them in and out. She wasn't able to hold it in anymore and her head fell back against the wall as an involuntary moan left her lips.

"Ah ah. Better calm down with that unless you want to be heard." Finn warned in a whisper.

Normally, Finn wasn't one to enjoy it quiet. He loved the noise, the talk, the screaming. But he was getting a thrill thinking of everything he could do to her, knowing she wouldn't be able to make a sound.

"I don't recall inviting you in here." Megan said between breaths.

"I don't recall you asking me to leave." Finn retorted.

She didn't know how he did that. He always had a comeback for everything. She couldn't get the best of him even when she tried. He just held her against the wall, biting at her neck, thrusting his fingers in and out of her roughly, and she couldn't think of anything else she could say to him. She tried to put up a fight sometimes, but he always ended up breaking her eventually. Not that she complained. Even tonight. She had been mad at him most of the night, wanted nothing to do with him, but she couldn't deny the fact that he had been right about everything and right now he was making her forget that. The rougher he got the more she tried to fight the noises that were trying to escape. He moved his mouth away from her neck and to her ear.

"It's a shame we're not back at my place. I could tie you down and gag you, then this wouldn't be a problem. I could do whatever I wanted to you and you couldn't do a damn thing."

When he finished talking, he pulled his fingers out of her and released her wrists. The last time they had been together was about two months prior. And he had actually invited her back to his place with him where he had a variety of things that accented his hobby.

She wanted to say something when he pulled away from her, she wanted badly at the moment, but she still didn't want him to know that.

"Why don't you get your underwear off." He suggested, which came across as more of a command.

"If that's what you want so bad why don't you make me." She challenged him.

He reached out and wrapped his hand around her neck holding her up to the wall. "If you want to still be able to wear them again, take them off. Otherwise I'm ripping them off and taking them with me."

When he released her she did as she was told. Then he grabbed her by the hair on the back of the head and walked her over to the bed, throwing her onto it on all fours. Her dress was short and was revealing her bare bottom. She stayed in that spot. She didn't try to move or cover herself up, because she knew that's where he wanted her. He walked up behind her and ran his hands up the back of her thighs causing her to tremble. He smirked and grabbed her ass roughly digging his nails in. He would have loved to smack it, but he knew that would make too much noise, so he did the next best thing he could think of. She let out a gasp at his touch.

"Damn Megan, you're so wet." He commented as he ran his hands all along her lower body. "Did someone else do that to you, or was that me?"

"You." She moaned in a low voice.

He grabbed her hair and pulled her so she was kneeling in front of him.  
"I didn't hear you."

"You Finn."

He growled in her ear as he let his free hand roam along the front of her body. He was rubbing her breasts over her dress, sliding his fingers over her nipple. She groaned against him, He pulled her dress down exposing her chest and he began to pinch her nipple.

"God Balor." She moaned gripping onto his thigh.

"You like that huh?"

"Yeah."

"I might have something better in mind."

"Do whatever you want to me Finn." She answered.

He got her down onto the bed and onto her back. He took down his pajama pants and positioned himself between her legs. He leaned down and started circling her nipple with his tongue. He Bit down every once in a while causing her to arch up and scratch her nails down his back. He inserted his full length into her slowly. She could feel him inside of her but he wasn't going fast enough to give her the release she needed.

"Please Finn, harder." She begged him.

"Harder?" He asked.

He pulled out almost the whole way out of her and thrust back into her as quick as he could. It hurt, but it also felt amazing at the same time. He had to clasp his hand down on her mouth to keep her from crying out too loudly.

"Like that?" He asked taunting her.

She tried to reach down believe her legs to relieve the pressure that was building, but he grabbed her hand away.

"Now Megan, you know you're not allowed to do that." He stated teasing her.

"Please Finn, please fuck me." She knew what it did to him when she begged him.

He smiled down at her. "Do you remember what I said to you earlier?"

"Yes."

"Say it." He demanded.

"That even if I go home with him I'll be cumming with you later." She repeated.

"Is that what you want?" He growled.

"God yes. Please let me cum. Please fuck me."

He started thrusting in and out of her rough and quick. It wasn't long before she was trying to silence her strong orgasm. He kept thrusting until she rode out her orgasm, but was careful not to finish himself. He had other plans for her. When she started coming back to normal he sat up and slid out f her.

"What are you doing?" She asked. She knew that he wasn't finished yet.

"I'm not going to do anything. But you are." He answered.

She sat up and propped herself up on her elbows. "What did you have in mind?" She asked him, knowing she was willing to do whatever he was planning.

"I want you on your knees in front of me." He said in a seductive voice as he leaned down next to her.

"Hm, yes sir." She replied back.

He sat on her bed and she got onto the floor onto her knees in front of him. She took as much of him into her mouth as she could. She wasn't ever able to take all of him in, and for some reason that actually made him feel better. Knowing he was too big for her got him as excited as it would be if she could. She looked up into his eyes while she sucked him off. Grazing him with her teeth just as he liked. He would grab at her hair every once in a while or thrust up into her mouth. She would be embarrassed to tell anyone how he treated her when he did this, and how much she liked it. When she blew him he treated her like a whore he took off the street, and for some reason it got her excited knowing just how much he enjoyed it. He was grasping onto to hair and let out a groan as he thrust into her mouth as he came. He wasn't able to last as long as usual tonight since he had fucked her before she did this, but he wanted to make sure she knew that he was inside of her before she had her mouth on him.

He released her hair and she sat back a bit licking her lips. "You enjoy that?"

"Fuck yeah sweetheart." He said breathing heavily.

She began to sit up. "You better get out of here now before he wakes up."

"Kicking me out already huh?" He smiled.

"You're the one that chose to invade where you shouldn't be." She toyed.

"Yeah yeah."

He put his pajama pants back on and started to make his way towards the door. She stood up and pulled her dress back up over her chest and walked over with him.

"Just so you, I'm still mad at you." She informed him.

"Oh come on. How can you still be mad after that?"

"Pretty easily actually.' She replied lightly. He actually wasn't able to tell if she was joking or serious for once.

He turned around and grabbed her pulling her into a passionate kiss. His one arm was wrapped around her waist and his other was wrapped in her hair. He stood with them like that for a few moments.

"Forgive me now?" He asked as after he pulled away.

"Yeah, I guess. Just stop meddling in my life?"

"Even when I'm right?"

"Out Balor." She said pointing to her door.

He just laughed. "Alright. Alright. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Night Finn."

She changed out of her dress and got into some comfortable clothes and got into bed. As tired as she was she did have a little bit of trouble falling asleep. Everything that had just happened had been replaying in her head. He had this way of taking things that should be scary, such as being somewhere with other people where they could walk in, exciting and fun. She probably wouldn't feel comfortable at this point in her life doing this with anyone else. She found herself wondering frequently if all of this was still a good idea, but she never turned him away.


	5. Chapter 5

Megan was leaving her job at the grocery store carrying a few things she picked up on her way out. She packed them into her car and started her drive home. She knew Nick was taking his driving test again today, so she had planned on making him a nice dinner. Either to celebrate or comfort, whichever happened. She also had some news that she wanted to share with him, but she wanted to wait until he got home, just in case. She didn't want to give him good news if he had just failed the test again.

She began making a lasagna, as home made as she had time for. She then saw Nick's gym bag from the weekend in the laundry room so she decided to throw a load in while she waited for the food to cook. She had moved on to tidying up some things around the house when she heard the front door open and the footsteps of her brother and his friend enter the house. Mason was allowing Nick to use his car for the test since Megan needed hers for work.

"Hey. How'd it go?" She asked not being able to read his face.

"Well, it started off a little shaky. I've never really driven in Mason's car before so I had to adjust everything." He answered.

"But how did the test go?"

"He made it to the road part this time." Mason informed.

"Really! That's great! You didn't knock anything over!" Megan said excitedly. "How did that part go?"

"Well...I passed!" He said excitedly and held up his new license.

"Congratulations! I'm so proud of you!" Megan said as she hugged her brother.

"Yeah, seventh times the charm/" Mason joked. "The instructor was so surprised he damn near shit himself."

"Shut up." Nick said.

"He's not the only once! I'm so happy I don't have to be the one to drive everywhere anymore I might have peed!"

"You two are horrible." Nick said then walked further into the house while Mason and Megan laughed.

"How horrible would I still be if I tell you I made dinner and it's almost ready?"

Nick stopped to think for a minute. "Not as horrible as him."

"Great! Mason, did you want to stay?"

"Yeah I'd love to! Thanks!"

"Okay. You two go set the table then."

Mason and Nick groaned as they walked into the kitchen to get the plates ready.

"So are you going to try and get your own car now?" Megan asked as they were eating.

"I'm gonna work up to it. I was hoping for now maybe I could borrow yours from time to time."

"I don't mean to sound like a mom, but it's my car. If you wanna use it you need to ask me first in case I already need it. And you need to take care of it. Don't be reckless. And don't bring it back with no gas."

"I promise." Nick smiled.

"So I have some news too." Megan began.

"Oh yeah?"

"I got a call back from one of the places I applied to. They want to fire me. Only part time for now as a fire clerk, Four days a week. But still it's a start! I can always move up from there."

"That's awesome Megs!'  
"Aww, look at my two buds growing up." Mason joked messing up their hair.

Nick worked and he was doing a lot with wrestling. Megan wanted to do something other with her life than work at the food store and babysit everyone. She was ready to start her life and get a real career. And now she was on her way.

"I'll have more of a steady schedule now, so maybe some days as long as you can pick me up and drop me off you can use the car."

"Wow. Talk about a 180." Mason remarked. "For the last seven years you've been dropping him off and picking him up."

They all laughed.

"We should celebrate!" Nick stated.

"I'm celebrating at the mall. I need some new clothes for my new job." Megan told him.

"Well you have fun with that." Nick said.

"I will." She smiled. Then she grabbed her keys and tossed them over the table to him surprising him. "Logan's picking me up. Don't scratch it."

He held onto her keys and smiled. She grabbed her purse and got up from the table as she heard Logan honk her horn outside.

"Oh and before I forget, I cooked. You clean."

Both men groaned again as Megan walked out the front door.

Megan seemed happier lately as if things were finally falling into place. She had some great friends, a better job, out on her own and making it work. She was smiling and humming to herself as she was folding her laundry..

"Hello." She answered her ringing phone without looking. "Oh hey Finn. What's up?"

"Hey. Listen, we're going to be in Atlantic City tomorrow for an end of the summer out. Did you want to come hang out?"

"Oh, I actually won't have my car tomorrow." Megan answered.

"Is everything okay?" Finn asked concerned.

"Yeah. Nick is borrowing me car tomorrow. He picked up an extra shift at work." Megan told him.

"Nick's taking the car?"

"Yeah. He finally got his license."

"No kidding? Good for him." Finn chuckled.

"Yeah. It's great. Now I can make him run errands whenever I need something." Megan said slightly joking, but also a little bit serious. "Anyway, who else is going? Maybe I can get a ride with someone."

"I only invited you actually." Finn told her.

"Oh."

"It's not what you think." Finn began. "You always seem more stressed so I thought you could use some fun."

"Uh huh. Fun."

"I mean it. I wanted you to come down for the day and hang out. You can stay for the show if you like."

"Really?"

"Yeah. People bring their close friends or family around all the time if they're in the area." Finn explained.

"I guess it could be fun. I just need to get there." Megan replied.

"If you feel like coming super early I could pick you up between 8:30 and 9:00." Finn offered.

"That's gonna be a long day." Mega said sounding unsure.

"But I bet you'll have fun."

"Alright. Sure." She finally agreed.

Megan left a note for her brother telling him she left early to go out with some friends and for him to be careful with her car. They talked as Finn drove. Megan told Finn about the job she got. He seemed genuinely happy for her. He was telling her how he was trying to get the company to look into more of the independent companies. Trying to help out some of his friends in the process. They had a nice drive. When they got there Finn got her the passes that she would need to be backstage. He introduced her to some of the guys he got close with while on the road and while he was in Florida. They had walked around and talked with people, he showed her some of the things they worked with and how some of the things were set up and done. Around early afternoon they went into the catering area to get something to eat. He sat them down with Seth Rollins who he had formed a good friendship with over the years. Dean Ambrose, being a close friend of Seth, sat down along with them. Finn had to excuse himself a few minutes later to go to a quick meeting.

"Are you sure you'll be okay here by yourself?" Finn asked Megan before he left.

"Relax Balor. We'll take care of her." Dean said with a smile.

"That's what I'm afraid of." Finn said shaking his head as he left the room.

Dean and Megan laughed as he walked out.

"So what's the deal with you two?" Dean asked.

"We're friends." Megan replied.

"Just friends?"

"She's not his girlfriend." Seth chimed in while he ate.  
"How would you know?" Dean asked.

"We spend a lot of time together. If he had a girlfriend, I'd know."

"You think he tells you everything about his life?"

"No. Bt I'm sure with all the long car rides and hotel rooms we've shared I've had heard a phone call or two." Seth answered.

"He has a good point." Megan said.

"You don't ever tell him that to his face. It goes to his giant head." Dean warned.

Seth just smiled.

"Well he's right. I'm not his girlfriend. And to my knowledge he doesn't have one." Megan said.

"All I'm saying is I've never seen Finn bring a girl around who ain't family." Dean stated. "So what brings you here today?"

She shrugged. "He called me yesterday and asked if I wanted to come. He thinks I'm too stressed and needed more fun in my life."

"So he thought it would be fun for you, a non wrestling fan, to come to a wrestling show?" Seth asked.

"Look, he's got a big heart but no one ever said he was the brightest." Megan joked and they both laughed.

When Finn came back into catering, he saw Dean and Megan sitting at the table by themselves talking. He was telling her about his career prior to WWE, talking about the death matches he used to do. She had her elbow in the table, her head resting on her hand as if she was intently listening to what he was saying. Finn walked over to them and cleared his throat.

"Oh hey Finn. How'd your meeting go?" Megan asked.

"Actually better than expected." Finn replied. "I think some our friends will be quite pleased. But don't say anything yet."

"I don't." Megan smiled.

"I actually came in because I wanted to introduce you to one of the girls I worked with a lot in NXT. I think you'll get along pretty well." Finn said.

"Yeah, sure." Megan said as she got up. "Dean it was great meeting you. Maybe I'll see you around later tonight."

"Yeah. Maybe during his match if you don't have anyone else to hang out with." Dean said with a wink.

Finn lead Megan out of catering and down the hall a bit to meet Bayley. They both shared the same bubbly personality and adventurousness.

"So you have to tell me what he was like when you were in Florida." Megan said.

"Oh I have plenty of stories!" Bayley perked up.

"I need to hear them all. Starting with the most embarrassing first."

"I don't think that's necessary." Finn tried to say.

"Oh I think it is. Come on." Bayley grabbed Megan's hand and they ran off into the direction of the women's locker room giggling like school girls. Bayley knew that Finn wouldn't go in there. Finn shook his head and went back into catering.

As the night went on Megan was making small talk with a few people she got along with. She was having a good time. She was glad she came. She mostly stayed hidden and quiet as she hung out in the back. When Finn came back from his match he saw Megan standing with Dean, once again talking and smiling.

"So I see you weren't kidding." Finn sad as he walked up to them.

"I had to make sure she was okay. You know you can't leave a pretty girl alone back here. She'll get eaten alive."

"Well then maybe I should be getting her out of here?" Finn said with a smile.

He then walked away into the direction of the locker room. He got changed and gathered all of his things together. When he emerged from the locker room Megan wasn't where he last saw her. He looked around for her for a few minutes before finding her back in catering with Dean and Bayley.

"You ready to go?" He asked.

"Aw. You're leaving already?" Bayley asked.

"Yeah. He's my ride." Megan asked.

"That sucks. But it was so good to meet you!" Bayley said giving her a hug.

"You too! I'm really glad I came." Megan said.

"I told you you'd have fun." Finn said.

Megan said goodbye to the small group of people she had met She went to exit catering again. Dean turned to follow her out, but not before looking behind him and locking eyes with Dean.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey Finn, thanks for bringing me." Megan said as they were both walking out of the building.

"You're welcome. I thought you would enjoy it." Finn replied.

"So can you tell me what your meeting was about?"

"Not yet. Just make sure your brother goes to everything he's supposed to for the next month." He answered as he put his bag in his car.

They both got into his car and got settled.

"Hey, do you mind if we stop at the hotel first? It's about an hour drive to your place and an hour back, and I didn't get a chance to get a shower before we left." Finn asked as they drove.

"Finn…"

"Before you start, that's not what my intention is. I mean if it goes there I'm not opposed to it. But that's not my intention." Finn said.

"Alright." She said giving in.

"Thanks."

They drove the ten minutes back to his hotel. When they got there he got his bag out of the car and they walked in together.

"You know, you can always just stay here the night if you want. It is getting pretty late." Finn offered as they walked to his room.

"I don't have anything with me." Megan replied.

"You don't need anything. I've seen you in nothing, I think you'd be fine in a shirt." He said as he opened the door to his room.

She just crossed her arms and gave him a funny look.

"I'm just saying."

She shook her head and walked into the room following him. Finn dropped his bag down onto the floor.

"So, what was going on with you and Ambrose tonight?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" Megan asked.

"Don't play innocent with me. I saw the way you were looking at him. You forget I've seen that look in you once or twice before."

"Finn, don't start."

"What was it? His 'I don't give a fuck' attitude? His past of being a "bad boy"?" Finn asked as he walked over to her.

"Didn't you say you had to come here to get a shower?" She asked slowly backing away from him.

"Oh I do. Don't worry. I'd ask you if you wanted to join me but suddenly I don't feel like I'd be enough for you anymore." He stopped when he was in front of her. He ran his fingers up her arms.

"Finn, I'm not sure what you want me to say. You're great, I never meant anything."

"I just want you to tell me the truth." He said cutting her off. "You like him, don't you?"

"He was nice."

"That's not what I mean." Finn said in a rough tone. "You wanna fuck him don't you?"

"Finn, I…"

"Don't you?" He almost yelled while grabbing her arm. He spun her around and bent her over the dresser that was in the room. "I bet you loved hearing about his old character huh?" He asked while holding her down by the back of the neck. "Hearing how rough and crazy he was."

She just slightly whimpered Not as an answer to him, but just as a reaction. She couldn't help but get turned on whenever Finn got a little aggressive. And him talking about Dean like that reminded her of the conversations she had with him earlier in the night, and she had to admit she was a little interested in him. He had a cute smile when he laughed. He looked really good in the tank top he was wearing. And she couldn't help but wonder if his old character was a part of him and hidden down like Finn had told her. She was kind of hoping it would be, because she thought it was hot.

"I bet you're getting real wet thinking about him right now." Finn said while slowly running his hands along her ass and thighs, reaching around to the front of her. She slightly bucked at his touch not actually expecting him to touch her. Usually he would just tease around it for a while. "I bet you wish he was the one in here with you right now huh? You;d like it if he had you bent over something with his hand on your neck touching you. You'd love to be helpless to him wouldn't you?"

"Yes." She answered lowly.

He released her neck and grabbed her by the hair pulling her up, causing her to arch her back. "I didn't hear you."

"Yes!" She said louder.

"You wish he was here right now. His dick pushing against your ass like mine is." He said as he pushed himself against her harder. She just groaned, pushing herself back against him almost involuntarily. "You wish he was here right now, don't you? You wish he was here fucking you nice and hard. Making you beg and scream."

"Yes!" She yelled. She wasn't even sure if he was actually looking for an answer, but she couldn't hold it in.

"That's what I figured."

Finn stepped back, still holding her hair, before lightly shoving her in the direction of the door.

"Open the door."

"What?" Megan asked very confused.

"Open the damn door." Finn replied harshly.

"Wh, why?"

"Megan, don't make me have to open it and drag you out." He said. She hadn't moved so he took a step towards her, which caused her to back up. Then his lips curled up into a the devilish smile she had seen before.

"Are you still giving me a ride home?" She asked nervously as she held onto the doorknob.

"We'll see." He answered.

She stood still, so he took another small step towards her causing her to jump and open the door. Before she could take a step out of the room she was met with a tall shadow in the doorway and a hand around her throat.

"I hope I can make her scream that loud." The body in front of her said with a smile.

"You'll get the hang of it." Finn said as he returned the smile.

The man had released her and she stood standing by the door in the middle of Finn and Dean, more confused now than she was a minute ago.

"Well since it seems you're being kicked out, you're welcome to spend some time with me." Dean offered. "We could go for a walk, or continue our conversations from earlier."

Megan just looked over at Finn.

"Go on. I still need to get a shower remember." He said to her.

"Only if you want to though." Dean said, in a surprisingly comforting voice.

"He did say you were prettier earlier." Finn shrugged.

"I did. And I meant it."

"Alright, but just for a little bit. He still has to take me home after he's done." Megan said.

"I promise I will still take you home if you want me to." Finn said to her.

She nodded at him.

"Oh, and one more thing." He said as he motioned for her to walk over to him. She looked at Dean before slowly going back over to Finn. He grabbed onto her hand, and she realized he was placing his spare key hard into her hand. "I don't think you will, but just in case you need me" He whispered.

Megan nodded, then left the room with Dean.

Finn hadn't expected that back anytime soon. He got a shower and got himself comfortable and eventually he had fallen asleep. He was sprawled out on his bed sound asleep when Megan used his key to come back into his room around 3am. She crept around to the bed where he was sleeping, picked up one of the extra pillows, and hit him on the head with it scaring him awake.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"You sneaky bastard. You planned that the whole time didn't you?"

"Planned what?" He said through a yawn. She replied by hitting him again. "Okay, okay, guilty. You didn't seem to be having much luck in that department on your own. I know Dean is a good guy who would understand the balance you need in life because he needs it too. Plus, he has that side to him that you like." Finn said.

"And just how did you know we'd end up meeting and getting along?" Megan asked as she jumped down into the bed next to him.

"Because I already talked to him about it. I told him you were coming, told him you two should meet. I thought he'd like you. And just see what happens."

"So that wasn't an act?"

"Nope. I told him about how I think you need a guy and what kind of guy you needed, he agreed to meet you, but anything after that was all you two."

"And he just happened to be walking past your room tonight? The room you weren't even supposed to be in because we were supposed to be going to my house?"

"Yes." Finn smiled. She just looked at him. "Look, I was pretty sure you were into him based on how everything else of the night went, but I had to make sure. I couldn't just throw you out there not knowing."

"Well thanks, I think?"

"You're welcome. Did you have fun?"

"I had a nice time."

"Must have to be getting back so late." He said raising his eyebrows up and down.

She playfully smacked him. "Finn Balor, contrary to what you may believe I do not sleep with people the same day I meet them. We just talked."

"Really? That's not how I thought that would end up."

"Some people have morals Finn."

"Well I wouldn't know anything about that." He yawned. "So can I take you home tomorrow morning or do I have to get up now?"

"Neither, you're good. Dean said he'd give me a ride home."

"I should warn you. He never sleeps."

"I can use that to my advantage." She said in a seductive tone. "So, what does that men with us now?"

"We just stop seeing each other. Our friendship hasn't changed, we just added sex to it. So we take it out and go back to what it was before."

"Does he know?"

"Yeah, but I explained everything to him. Trust me, it doesn't bother him."

"Yeah well I might be having a talk with him myself." She said as she noticed that Finn had started drifting back off to sleep. "Hey Finn."

"Hmm?"

Thank you. For everything." She said, then leaned down and kissed him on the cheek. He made some kind of noise and smiled. She carefully got up off of the bed and left his room. Dean was waiting for her outside.

"You ready to go?" He asked.

"Actually I was thinking maybe we could go back to your room for the rest of the night, and you could take me home tomorrow morning?" Megan asked.

"Oh really? You know I can still hear through the door right? What happened to not being with people the same day you meet them?" Dean asked.

"We met yesterday." She said with a smile and leaned up and kissed him.

"Well if you say so. I'm not going to object to that." He said with a light laugh. "You're just gonna have to let me know how you like everything."

They were holding hands as they walked towards the elevator. "In time. I was thinking maybe tonight I'd switch it up a bit. I wouldn't mind throwing you down and just jumping on top of you and having my way with you." She said as she got close to him as they got into the elevator

He had his arms wrapped around her and smiled as he leaned his head down. "Well I'm willing to try anything once." He said with a smile.


End file.
